Josh/Supports
Josh and Bella C Support *'Josh': Er, greetings, milady. *'Bella': Oh, you’re going to play the friendly route right now? You could have killed me in that battle. Thought we were fighting on the same side. *'Josh': I was merely trying to take down the opposing flying units, and one of my spells went off course. It was not intentional. *'Bella': Tell that to me once I’ve actually caught my breath from having to dodge that! *'Josh': I can only apologize so much for what I inadvertently did in the midst of battle, but you should accept my sincere words. *'Bella': Telling me to accept your apology doesn’t work. *'Josh': What will work, if not that? *'Bella': I don’t know, maybe actually aiming for the enemy! *'Josh': I was… *'Bella': No, you weren’t! You aimed at me! *'Josh': Why would I do that? We are fighting for the same cause, and taking down a leader of any faction is not on my list of things to do. *'Bella': Well, you almost did it either way…even if you didn’t mean to. I get it, things get weird in battle. Just try to hit someone who isn’t on your side next time. *'Josh': Understood. Next time my sole target will be the opponent. Not you, not your mount, not anyone who I call an ally. *'Bella': Great. Now let’s hope you actually keep to that. B Support *'Bella': Good job almost killing me again today. *'Josh': What? I made sure to be as far from you as our Tacticians would allow. Keeping my distance would save us from that same debacle, I figured. *'Bella': It’s not that you aimed at me this time. *'Josh': Then how did I manage to almost kill you? *'Bella': Didn’t have you around to hit the enemies before they’d hit me. *'Josh': I see. That may have been an oversight on my part. *'Bella': You think? I’m not the one who decided to move elsewhere instead of learning to aim better! *'Josh': You have my apologies, Lady Bella. *'Bella': There’s no need for you to bring out the formalities. Just know that we work as a team around here, and if one member shows weakness, we’re all going to fall. *'Josh': I am fairly certain that the Shepherds work under a slightly different set of rules, but the sentiment is understood. Next battle, I will make sure to go where directed, and flank you to take out the enemy units who can damage you above all others. *'Bella': Now you’re making me sound weak. Just do what you’re told, and keep people who aren’t you in mind. *'Josh': Understood. You have my word that these near-death experiences will not happen to you again as long as I am in the battle. A Support *'Josh': Should I be concerned why you are approaching me in such a manner? *'Bella': Not in the slightest. Come with me, though. *'Josh': With you? I feel slightly worried about that proposition. *'Bella': Trust me, this isn’t anything bad. I just want to show you something. *'Josh': After my performance in the last battle, I have a feeling that what you want to show me might just be the pointed end of a lance. … *'Bella': And here we are! *'Josh': This is…your pegasus, correct? *'Bella': My trusted mount, yes. She and I are a team, one that fights together until the bitter end. In battle, if she falls, I’m out too. *'Josh': I do know a fair amount about battle strategy, but thank you for the refresher. *'Bella': If you know so much about strategy, you’d know why I brought you out here. *'Josh': To learn how to ride a pegasus? While the idea of being able to use tomes from above sounds like it would be a more effective way to battle, I am unsure of how well I would be able to master both a mount and casting spells. *'Bella': Well it’s a good thing you’re not here to ride her then. *'Josh': If not that, then what? *'Bella': Pet her! *'Josh': Will she bite? *'Bella': Not if you touch her gently. She and I have so much to thank you for after you learned how to correctly fight alongside us. *'Josh': Oh, er, well, you are very much welcome, both of you. *'Bella': If it wasn’t for you taking care of enemies from afar, they’d be able to take her, and myself, down with ease. Having a mount is a challenge if you’re fighting alone, but when you have someone like you around…well, it’s easier. *'Josh': I just do what I am told. Maybe next you should thank our tactician for telling me to fight next to you. *'Bella': …Right. Maybe I should. S Support *'Bella': Josh, listen, we need to talk. *'Josh': Likewise, I feel the same way. *'Bella': Is that so? *'Josh': It most certainly is. There is something weighing heavily on my mind, and I need to tell you of it before it gets worse. *'Bella': Hm, well, what I’ve got to say can wait. Go ahead. *'Josh': You have been running through my mind endlessly. Like a beautiful goddess this world has never known. When I close my eyes for the evening, you are there, beckoning me to come with you, to climb onto the back of your pegasus and fly away into the sunset. *'Bella': ….. *'Josh': It is these thoughts that have inspired me to make my move, and rather than purchasing myself new novels or tomes to pour over, I have decided to save and spend my money on something not for myself, but instead for you. *'Bella': Yeah, er, this is exactly what I needed to talk to you about. *'Josh': You feel the same way too? *'Bella': No. I think you’re taking this too far. *'Josh': …What? *'Bella': We’re just two pieces on the battlefield, fighting on the same side. Once everything’s done, what happens? I go back to Tost and try to rule a population that doesn’t want ruling, and you go back to Waydrn and stay with the Shepherds. *'Josh': I would be willing to relocate my life and everything in it to Tost if it meant I would be able to spend forever with you. *'Bella': I appreciate that, but right now, I’ve got to think about what I go back to when we’re done with this fighting. I can’t think about romance. *'Josh': Not even a little bit? *'Bella': There’s no room in my life for it. *'Josh': I see… *'Bella': Huh? What are you fiddling around with? *'Josh': The ring I purchased for you. It seems I have to return it, as there is no need for me having it anymore. *'Bella': You bought me a ring? Even though all we’d ever done was fight at each other’s side? *'Josh': It was what my heart desired. *'Bella': That’s…really sweet. Just because I don’t have room in my life for a romance doesn’t mean I won’t have room someday, I guess. *'Josh': And that someday, do you think maybe I could fill that room? *'Bella': We’ll see. Josh and Eddie C Support *'Josh': Before you so much as contemplate coming any closer to me, let me know your intent of approach. *'Eddie': Uh, to have a friendly conversation? *'Josh': And to not take part in foolish thievery? *'Eddie': Psh, as if I would do something that dumb. You’d be expecting it. *'Josh': That does not mean you would not give it an earnest attempt. *'Eddie': Yeah, okay. Irregardless of if that’s my reason to be here or not, I— *'Josh': Silence. *'Eddie': Huh? *'Josh': You used a word there, one that simply does not exist. *'Eddie': I…did? *'Josh': You meant to say regardless. *'Eddie': No I didn’t. I said what I meant. *'Josh': And what you meant was a grossly overused piece of language that simply isn’t correct! *'Eddie': ….. *'Josh': It took you a moment, but now you are silent and you can take back what you said. *'Eddie': Irregardless is totally a word, though! *'Josh': No. Now leave. It was obvious from the way you snuck in here that your intent was to steal, not to have banter on language. Good day. *'Eddie': But…it’s a word! Josh and Florence C Support *'Florence': Alright, old buddy. You know why I'm here. *'Josh': Um, no, I cannot say I do. Why do you find yourself here, Florence? *'Florence': Do you have...the goods? *'Josh': Goods? I don't have anything to sell you today. *'Florence': Oh, for fuck's sake. The next book! *'Josh': ...Ah, right! The next book in the series you're reading. *'Florence': Obviously. Now hand it over. *'Josh': Right. Now let me just look for it. Which one did you just finish? *'Florence': Five. *'Josh': Good gravy, you're slow. *'Florence': What was that? *'Josh': Er, uh, Good...navy. You're...Flo. *'Florence': Well, obviously I am. Duh. *'Josh': Right, here it is! I do hope you enjoy this sixth installment in a legendary series. It's near and dear to me as a whole. How did you like the fifth one? *'Florence': It was alright. Really fucking huge, but I made it through. I'm just looking forward to the betrayal in the next one. *'Josh': Wait, you know about that? *'Florence': Oh, please. Everybody knows about that. *'Josh': Don't say it too loud...Joos has amnesia so he might not know. *'Florence': Oh, please. No amount of amnesia can erase this series from someone's brain. Everyone knows the snake kills the main character's teacher. *'Joos': HE DOES WHAT?! *'Josh': Aw, you ruined it for him. *'Florence': Oops... Josh and George C Support *'Josh': Ah, just the man I was looking for. Let's get right to work. *'George': ...Wait, you're talking to me? Shouldn't you start with “hey” or “what's up George” or “you're the best mage in the Shepherds, can you grace me with your presence?” *'Josh': That is exactly the kind of sharp-tongued wit that brought me to you today. *'George': What? *'Josh': For my next novella, I aim to write a comedy, and I thought it would be best if I approached the most entertaining Shepherd in our ranks for advice on how to be funny. *'George': You want me to teach you how to be funny? *'Josh': If you will. *'George': Gee, I dunno. I don't try to be funny, I just let it out when it wants to come out. *'Josh': So maybe it's been if we run some experiments to extract it. *'George': This is starting to sound even more scary than my curse practice. *'Josh': Oh relax. You won't feel a thing. Hopefully. *'George': *gulp* Josh and Joos C Support *'Josh': Oh, what have you got there, Joos? Are you practicing your magic with a tome? I can help if you wish. *'Joos': Nah, I'm just reading a book I found. *'Josh': Oh, how marvelous! Is it one of the strategy manuals Sam likes carrying around? *'Joos': Nah. Sometimes you gotta take a break from thinking about killing people and just read some straight-up fiction, you know? *'Josh': Ah, yes! I hope you enjoy it. I have meticulously gathered, reviewed, and enjoyed every piece of fiction in the Shepherds' library. *'Joos': Oh really? Every single book? *'Josh': Yes. *'Joos': Surely there must be one you missed. *'Josh': I have skipped nary a page. *'Joos': This sounds like a challenge I want to take up. I'll find one that slipped through the cracks. I guarantee it! *'Josh': If you must. B Support *'Josh': Hey Joo—that is a preposterous amount of books. Do you need help carrying any of those? *'Joos': Nope! In fact, I'm going to show you every single one of them. I'm pretty sure there's at least one book in here you haven't read. *'Josh': Okay then. *'Joos': I'm serious. One of these I found in a couch cushion! *'Josh': Okay then let's get started posthaste, yes? *'Joos': Start with this one. *'Josh': I've read that one. *'Joos': This one? *'Josh': Read it. *'Joos': How about...this one! *'Josh': That one's my favorite. *'Joos': This one? *'Josh': I've read it thrice. … *'Joos': Okay, last book. Have you read...this? *'Josh': Hmm....yes. *'Joos': What?! How could you have read all of these books? How do you find the time? *'Josh': I'm a fast reader. *'Joos': Damn it. Well, this isn't over. I still haven't found every book the Shepherds own, after all. *'Josh': Oh dear... A Support *'Joos': Alright Josh. *'Josh': Oh no, I don't like that tone. You sound like you're about to attempt to find a book I haven't read again. *'Joos': Bingo. *'Josh': But you have shown me every single piece of literature we own! *'Joos': Not true. What about...this! *'Josh': Let me see. Hmmm....wait, this is...this is implausible! *'Joos': Impossible would have worked, but whatever. *'Josh': I've never even heard of this book before. How did you find this? *'Joos': Heh, wouldn't you like to know? *'Josh': No, really! Where did you find this? I made it a point to read every single piece of fiction we own, so how has this completely escaped my grasp? *'Joos': The answer is a simple one, but I'll let you figure it out. *'Josh': Joos! Wait, come back! … *'Josh': Alright. I read that book you showed me, Joos. *'Joos': What did you think? *'Josh': You wrote it, didn't you? *'Joos': Bingo! That I did, good buddy. *'Josh': I can't believe you wrote a book for the sole purpose of proving me wrong. *'Joos': Well, that wasn't the only reason. I also wanted to practice my writing skills. *'Josh': It was a strange tale about everyone in the Shepherds having to communicate through something called the...internet? *'Joos': That it was. Now, what did you think of it? *'Josh': All of the royalty was still in charge and everyone basically behaved the same way they do now, so that was astoundingly unoriginal. Furthermore, the separation of all the characters on such a massive scale really hampered the plot's ability to progress without extensive use of the word “meanwhile.” If I could make a suggestion, maybe next time you can have some characters know each other beforehand? In person? That would make the dynamics between certain pairings—Joos and Signele especially—more believable. I guess a tactician like yourself can't possibly achieve greatness at everything... *'Joos': Um...I see. *'Josh': Also, I can still say I have read every book we own, since you left it in my care and all. *'Joos': GOD DAMN IT! Josh and Kayla C Support *'Josh': Hello there, Kayla. *'Kayla': Oh, hey Josh! *'Josh': Are you ready to take more lessons? *'Kayla': Oh, we're still doing those? *'Josh': Just because you're part of the Shepherds full time doesn't mean you should start slacking on your efforts in the field of magic. Discipline should never slow. *'Kayla': Uh, okay. Let's do it then. *'Josh': Excellent! … *'Kayla': Whew, that's that. ...We are done today, right? *'Josh': Absolutely. You have performed marvelously as per the usual. *'Kayla': Sweet! I think I deserve to treat myself. *'Josh': I agree, but don't get too comfortable. If you slack, then you'll fall short when it really matters. *'Kayla': I'm already short. *'Josh': You know what I mean. *'Kayla': I do, I do. Don't worry. I'll keep up the training and someday, I'll be even better than you! *'Josh': Ha ha! Honorable ambitions, but don't bank on it quite yet. *'Kayla': Well not right now, obviously. But someday you'll see. *'Josh': I look forward to it, shorty. *'Kayla': Hey, it's not as funny when it's someone else calling me short, you...really...tall. Person. You! *'Josh': Ha ha, my apologies. Josh and Knifez C Support *'Knifez': Hey! Josh! What are you doing? We’ve been calling for you for hours! *'Josh': My apologies. I managed to get my hands on a new novel and have been reading it nonstop since. What is the occasion? *'Knifez': We’re going out on patrol, and you’ve been slacking on your duties. Means you’re coming with tonight. *'Josh': Me? But the light is beginning to fade into shadows and I am not resorting to using magic to assist me in my reading endeavor. Is there any way you could bypass bringing me along and choose someone else, just this time? *'Knifez': Not today. *'Josh': But there are bound to be others who would be interested in spending time patrolling with you. *'Knifez': I said not today. Are we going to keep arguing, or are you going to listen to your leader and do your duty? *'Josh': …It seems there is no choice but to obey you. … *'Knifez': That’s the last time I ever force you to come patrol with me. I didn’t understand a single word you said for a good chunk of that. Were you trying to bore and confuse me? *'Josh': I was simply telling you about the different species of wildlife we were encountering. I was unaware that plants such as— *'Knifez': No. No more. I’m a smart guy, but I don’t think plant identification is my forte. Josh and Signele C Support *'Josh': Could I possibly borrow you for a moment? *'Signele': Hm? For what? *'Josh': A curious question. I will not be offended if you turn my offer down. *'Signele': You sound offended already. *'Josh': I can assure you that I am not. *'Signele': It’s in your voice. I can hear the tone you’re using loud and clear. *'Josh': My ton—oh, would I be correct in assuming that your ears are sensitive to changes in noise like such? *'Signele': Something like that. *'Josh': My apologies! I was not intending to sound offended in the slightest. I genuinely came to ask a question that only you could answer. *'Signele': I already answered one question only I could answer. Being greedy, huh? *'Josh': Greedy? There is no greed present, simply my inquisitive nature compelling me to ask you a question. *'Signele': And you asked a question. About my ears. Like a moment ago. *'Josh': That was not the inquiry I had in mind, however, and I would appreciate it if you— *'Signele': Sorry. I don’t feel like we’re going to get anywhere if you keep trying to ask me things. You said one question. I gave one answer. I’m not stupid just because I’m a Taguel. *'Josh': I never implied that you were stup—I did not mean to scare you off! Come back! B Support *'Signele': You going to give your question thing another shot? *'Josh': As you and I are not exactly friends, I would see no other reason for me to be in your presence. *'Signele': Good point. *'Josh': So now let me stay my curiosity and find out the answer to a most pressing question. How have you managed to be the last survivor of a continental atrocity? *'Signele': …Oh. *'Josh': I have read much on The Domain and how it once existed, and by all means, I cannot see how there was only one survivor. *'Signele': ….. *'Josh': They had a powerful ruling class, and many members of nobility should have taken up arms against any invasion, yet everyone was murdered or assimilated into an enemy force. How was that possible, and how did you escape it? *'Signele': Listen, I…don’t think I want to answer this. *'Josh': Why, are you going to confess to some crime that you have committed? *'Signele': No. *'Josh': Are you going to admit you are not from the region at all, and are using a tragedy to make yourself sympathetic? *'Signele': Nope. *'Josh': Then what reason do you have to ignore my question? *'Signele': Because this is talking about my DEAD friends and family, and you’re accusing me of faking everything! *'Josh': There are no such accusations here. *'Signele': Think about how you speak to me next time you try asking something. I’m not going to answer anything about my past if it’s you asking it. *'Josh': But you are the only one who can quell this thirst of knowledge for me! Josh and Bohl C Support *'Bohl': Father! *'Josh': Oh no... *'Bohl': How jolly it is to be seeing you this day! *'Josh': Uh, hey there Bohl. *'Bohl': Hm? You seem to not be in tipsy-turvy shape. *'Josh': I think the term you were looking for is tip-top shape. *'Bohl': Ah, yes. Many apologies I am making. *'Josh': Okay, I can't take it anymore! *'Bohl': Uh, what...? *'Josh': What is wrong with your voice? Why are you so smart and yet talk in such a jilted, uneducated manner? *'Bohl': Ah, yes. Well you be seeing, Bohl's thought processes are so fast and convoluting and jumbled that I have to be speaking in jilted form to get thoughts on table in some way that makes sense. ...Which does not all ways work. *'Josh': What...really? *'Bohl': Yes. Bohl...er, I have a really bad habit of referring to myself in the third person sometimes, too. My bad. *'Josh': I see. Well, it would be much appreciated if you toned down the neanderthal speech around me. Please? *'Bohl': I can try. Sorry dad. B Support *'Bohl': Father, I am...in need of assistance. *'Josh': What's wrong? I do appreciate your normal tone though. *'Bohl': I think I have a problem. *'Josh': What is it? *'Bohl': I've asked the healers and they can't help. Gods, talking normal is hard. But uh, I think you might be the only other one to help me. *'Josh': Just pace yourself. What appears to be the problem, my son? *'Bohl': I...you know the voices, the different accents I assume? *'Josh': The obnoxious ones, yes. *'Bohl': Right... well, whenever they come out, I feel different. Like a different person. *'Josh': Alright...and the matter of import here is...? *'Bohl': I'm getting to it. See, whenever I switch voices, I feel like a different person and sometimes...sometimes I don't feel like Bohl fits me anymore? I think something's wrong. *'Josh': I see... it seems you may be showing symptoms of the ever rare Multiple Personality Disorder. *'Bohl': Oh no. I don't want to be a lot of Bohls. I just want to be one Bohl! *'Josh': Bohl, you are certainly one of the most unique individuals I've ever met. And I think this is all to set you apart even further. *'Bohl': I don't want to be set apart. I want to be normal. *'Josh': It's quite alright. Nobody thinks any less of you just because there are more people inhabiting your cranium. How they all fit in there truly is a mystery. But it's quite alright. Nobody will judge you. *'Bohl': You think so? *'Josh': Just so long as you keep them all at a fair distance at all times. That should work flawlessly. *'Bohl': ...Right. I'll...go now. *'Josh': Did I say something wrong...? A Support *'Josh': Bohl, I have very important business to speak with you about. *'Bohl': Really? Wh-what is it? *'Josh': You have shown me the symptoms of Multiple Personality Disorder and since then I have been researching endlessly to find out as much as I can about the disease. *'Bohl': You have? But it's...weird. *'Josh': No doubt, it is extremely weird, but there's not much known about it, so we're going to become famous by cracking into the secrets of your head. *'Bohl': I do not like your word use very much... *'Josh': Don't worry, no physical pain will be involved. We will, however, talk to your personalities extensively. *'Bohl': But you told me to keep them away. *'Josh': Oh right. I totally forgot the most important matter I wished to speak to you about... *'Bohl': What? *'Josh': Bohl, I'm sorry. I treated you like a freak and deliberately avoided contact with you, just because you spoke different than me. I guess deep down, I was disappointed that my son sounded so dumb. *'Bohl': Oh... *'Josh': But then I realized, just because you sound different doesn't mean you're any less smart than I. I'd even go so far as to say you're smarter than I am, even. *'Bohl': Do you really think so? *'Josh': You are the next generation. The next generation always has more access to information than the one before it, thanks to that previous generation. You are smarter than me, because of me. And I'm finally accepting that. Now, let's work together to make the next generation even smarter than us about this multiple personality thing. *'Bohl': Alright! Bohl will be more than happy to be of help! *'Josh': Now, let's begin by isolating your personalities, assigning them separate, fitting names, and then I'll get to know each one personally. *'Bohl': Really? *'Josh': They're all my son, so it would be criminal not to! *'Bohl': What is one of the other Bohls is a girl? *'Josh': Then she'll be my daughter and I'll get to know her just like the others. Now let's get started. *'Bohl': Alright!! I love you, dad. *'Josh': I love you too, Bohl. And everyone else who's in there. Category:Supports